Oh my my my
by TG4EVER
Summary: Gabriella is a country singer.She is performing her last song of the evening.She thinks about her and Troy through her whole life. Based on Taylor Swift's Mary's Song Oh my my my my


Gabriella was a country singer.She sat down as she looked over her song.She knew Troy would love it.She got up and ran on stage and started playing her guitar as she thought about her and Troy.

_**She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights**_

"Gabi,I want you to meet Troy Bolton.He's new and is nine years old.Show him around would you?"my mom told me.I looked at you and I knew my eyes were glisting like stars in the sky.Thats when I knew I liked him."Hey I'm Gabriella and I'm seven."I told him and led out my hand for him.He gladly took it and said."You know me already."We both laughed.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my **_

"I wouldn't be surprise if they fell in love already,all Troy ever talks about is Gabi."Jack said sipping his beer as he and Greg watched the kids play outside."I know thats all Gabriella talks about to,I would love it if she dated Troy.I won't have to kill him...yet."Greg said jokly as they both laughed as Lucille and Maria both rolled their eyes at their husbands.

_**Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did**_

"Ooh!Brie!I'm gonna so beat you up for that."8 year old Troy said getting up and running after her in the backyard of his house."Troy can't get me."I said as I was running around."Ha!I'm bigger than you."he said still running."Caught you."he said as he spung me around and began tickling me.

_**Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my**_

"Troy kiss me so I can know how it feels."11 year old Gabi said as she laid on her bed.He thought about it then said"Ok."he got up and went over to her but she ran away and hid in the closet.

_**I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights**_

"Wow!"was all Troy said as he saw me coming down from my stairs.We were really having our first real date together.His eyes looked me up and down hungry.Troy has known her forever and now had a different feeling about her as his eyes were still like stars colored in blue.

_**And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...**_

"We always thought ya would fall in love just never knew it would actually happen."Greg said as Troy,Gabriella,Jack,and Greg laughed as our moms smiled at them and rolled their eyes.

_  
**Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me**_

"Troy this is so peaceful I don't want to go."18 year old Gabi said as she laid inbetween Troy's legs.He softly kissed her head."You aren't going home,your coming with me to my apartment."he told her.They left and went to his truck.She sat in his car as they took off and fell asleep as it was 2am knowing he wouldn't leave her.

_**Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my**_

"You know what Troy,go down whatever the hell you want.I don't need this tonight bye."she said as she slammed her house door in his face.Tears spilling from both their eyes.He went to her back yard and laid by the tree and slept til the morning so he could talk to her and fix what he did."T..Troy?"she said waking him up.Before they said anything they kissed softly.

_**A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee**_

"I love this Troy.I love you,this town,everything right now."25 year old Gabriella said soflty as he got up and she stood up thinking they were leaving when he smiled and got down on one knee and pulled out a ring."Gabriella Anne Montez,We have known each other forever.You were my first kiss,first girlfriend,first love.I want you to be my last kiss,last girlfriend,last love.Your my best friend don't tell Chad,"he said causing her to laugh a bit."Gabriella will you do me the honor of being my wife?"he asked."Yes!"she said as he got up and hugged her.

_**Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too**_

Gabriella and her dad began to walk up the aisle.Once she stood next to Troy they mouthed I love you as the minster was talking.It was time now."Troy Alexander Bolton do you take Gabriella as your lawfully wedded wife?""I do""And do you Gabriella Anne Montez take Troy to be your lawfully wedded husband"I do""I pronounce you husband and wife you may now..."But the minster didn't finish because Troy had already pulled over her headcover and kissed as she kissed bach.Once they pulled away they look to their family and friends and walked down the aisle,seeing their whole town to them crying as well as their moms.

_  
**Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I**_

"Were home baby."35 year old Troy said as he pulled up to Gabriella's grandmother's house that was now theirs.They stopped and went to unbuckled their 2 little girls out.Alicia Marie Bolton and Cassandra Anne Bolton.They sat down with their babies in their arms as they rocked them to sleep."Can you believe it Troy?We met each other here and now we live here."Gabriella said in amazment."Yeah.That is something that never happens.But I am grateful it did."he said as they softly kissed.

_**I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
In the sky, oh my my my...**_

Once Gabriella finished she went to her trailer and opended it to see two seven year old girls and a 3 year old little by with their dad watching the concert on television.Troy turned and smiled at her as she came and sat with them with Troy Dylan Bolton came and sat on her lap.They turn to another channel and Troy and Gabriella kissed softly."Oh my my my my"Troy whispered as she smiled."Oh my my my my."


End file.
